The Turning of Voldemort
by shybeaches2006
Summary: I am a first time writter...so be kind...R for later chapters...THis is a TomOC ...Tom is still in his innocence and this woman is there for a certin purpose..read and find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Dez was summoned to Leo Riddle's chamber. She went to him at 7 o'clock that night. She walked through the tall, engraved, black doors. He was sitting on his bed. In his robes looking tired and restless. She sat in the chair next to his bed. She has sat in that chair many a time. Comforting him when he was in pain. He was like her woln father. The room was dark. They sat for an endless moment. "Yes Sir?" she spoke softly, questioning him. "I need you to do a favor for me."he said, you could see the thoughts running through his head. He smiled and broke the tension. The situation started to lighten a little. A shock of electricity ran threw her. She was always up for a new assignment. He saw her before him, beautiful, she had the perfect tan skin tone, long black hair, that if the sun hit it in the right way it shown streaks of purple, the same purple of her unique snake eyes. She was thin and very very sexy.that is why he wanted to use her for this quest. He had thought time and time again to use her for his own pleasure. But he got rid of that ideal along time ago. He was old and becoming more so by the minute. "What is it that you would ask of me?" Dez stated.  
  
"You know all of my ways, I have taught you every thing I know. I need you to get my grandson to take over in my place. Whatever has to be done, do it. I will provide you with every thing you need. He is still in his innocence you will have to bring him around harshly because he is the same as me when I was young. I can't go slow. Don't reveal you true meaning, he is still unaware of who I really am. Will you do it?" He knew she would. All of the things he had done where in secret...He wanted a name for himself and his family and Tom could provide that for him. He would be Lord Voldemort.  
  
"I will do as you wish." He was slowly dying and she knew he didn't have long, the cancer was eating him alive...He didn't understand why a muggle desiese could affect him that way...It wasn't right...he was a wizard, and a great one at that. Why him? He thought to him self. She went to pack...When she was ready to go she came back and said good bye. Then she was on her way to Hogwarts. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
A prefect met her and escorted her to Dumbledore's office. Nothing was spoken between them. She thought he was afraid. In all truth she enjoyed bringing that fear.  
  
She was met at the bottom of the Headmasters stairs by the headmaster him self. Prof. Dumbledore, she thought.I will have to watch for you.  
  
"Hello Ms. Saladino." Uttered Dumbledore.  
  
"Don't waste you formalities on me.Save them for someone else.Call me Dez. Names are over rated." She challenged.  
  
When they got to the top of the stairs he opened the door for her and offered her a seat. She sat and waited.  
  
"Lets see," he said looking at her transcript. "It doesn't specify where you went to school.It only says Leo Riddle.we only have one Riddle in this school and his father died years ago."  
  
"I studied with Leo for the longest of time, It is Tom Riddle's grandfather.Unfortunatly he is on his death bed as we speak. So he sent me here. He knew he could not complete my training." She responded.  
  
"Your transcript says you will be in your seventh year?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Yes, I have as much or even more experience than most of your students here." She stated. "Well, now then." he seemed puzzled, "We are going to sort you and put you in your house." He took the sorting hat and put it on her head. As soon as it was on it had a house already decided for her. "She is to be in Slytherin.Yes, doubtlessly."  
  
"Thank you" Dumbledore replied shakily, placing the hat back on the shelf. "I think you will be put in the same room with Rose. She is the one that knows her way around. She will help you around the school. Here are you robes." For some reason he had a bad feeling about her. "I am going to take you to your common room."  
  
"Stop telling me every move we are going to make, when we get there I will go in alone. I can handle it.I am a big girl." She said slapping Dumbledore on the arm.  
  
They got to the Slytherin Common room and she walked in. Almost immediately she saw this girl coming towards her. She knew it was Rose.  
  
"Hi, I am Rose" the girl spoke smoothly. Dez liked her.  
  
"Yeah I know" Dez said coldly.  
  
"This way" she was leading her to the room. On the way Dez looked Rose over and came to the conclusion that she was a very nice looking woman, pale skinned, dark haired, and she had here favorite color of eyes.Green. "This is it."  
  
"Yeah.thanks." It was nice.It had dark olive colored walls and the bed had a canopy on it, with all black sheets, covers, and a black sheer cover for the canopy.  
  
"Well, I will be back in about half an hour to get you for dinner in the Great Hall." Then she left. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Hey, its time to go, were going to be late," Rose yelled into the room.  
  
"Hey can I get your help for something? Do we have to wear our robes to dinner? Or can we wear anything?" Asked Dez.  
  
"Anything at dinners, but every where else we have to wear our robes." She followed the voice all the way into the room and found Dez going through some clothes.  
  
"Could you help me pick something out.It is my first night here and I want to make a good impression."  
  
"Yeah, sure." She responded looking through some clothes. "Why don't you wear this?" she said holding up a spaghetti strap emerald silk dress. "Not too flashy, but very sexy."  
  
"Ok.I'll be right back." Then she exited and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Dez, Why don't you wear you hair down.I think it will look good." Suggested Rose.  
  
Dez came out looking absolutely fabulous. Rose couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Well, stop staring, and let's go." Spoke Dez.  
  
THE GREAT HALL  
  
They were late. This was kinda what she wanted.she wanted a big entrance. She wanted to be noticed. And she clearly was. She enjoyed being the center of attention. She heard people whispering. That's when she spotted Tom. More affectionately known as Riddle. She started walking his way when she whispered something to Rose, "ils sont un groupe de chiennes."  
  
Rose replied "Yeah.I agree. They did this to me when I came. Damn them all. Parle Francais?"  
  
"Oui, I also speak Latin as well.I find that people cant understand me that well when I do."  
  
She finally got over to Tom. "Is any one sitting here?" She asked.  
  
He looked up and his eyes got wide "Nnnnooo.Please do sit down."  
  
"Thanks." She said coolly. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
TOM'S THOUGHTS  
  
I have never met anyone like her. She is sexy and she seems like she doesn't care. There is something about her, something that I cant explain. She seems very familiar. That dress really makes her figure stand out so to say. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
DEZ'S THOUGHTS  
  
He looks good. This job won't be so hard. I might even enjoy it.  
  
"Whats your name?" Tom asked.  
  
"I am Dez."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Tom Riddle, Yeah, I know." She answered for him.  
  
"How did you."  
  
"I am a friend of your family."  
  
"Which side.I know if my side would have known you I would have too."  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
"Well, who?" He was getting curious.  
  
"Votre grand-père, il était mon professeur."  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"You will find out in due time?" she smiled and winked at him.  
  
"You two seem to be getting along fine?" Rose butted in.  
  
"Vous êtes une chienne, badinant juste, personne vous a demandé." Said Dez  
  
"Aucun je ne suis pas. Vous êtes." Challenged Rose.  
  
"Well we are gonna go, Tom. Hope to see you around.  
  
They got up and left. She was having way too much fun. 


End file.
